Rescate
by Bordebergia
Summary: Sentía su energía marcharse, no podía perecer en esa batalla... O todos morirían, forzó a su alma a levantarse, no le importaría volverse un hollow por segunda ocasión. Aunque tuviesen que asesinarlo después.
**Ok lo admito, el capitulo mas reciente del manga despertó esa chispa Ichiruki en mi kokoro.**

 **Ya quiero ver mas de ellos dos juntos. Urahara no me mientas, Tite haz tu milagro ;A;**

 **Creo que es algo fluff, o medio extraño. Pero ñe, me gusta**

 **Bleach no me pertenece, sino a Tite Kubo. Aun no dibujo como el señor XD**

—¡Arriba Ichigo!— exclamó en su mente ante la negativa de su cuerpo.

Escuchaba los gritos de todo su escuadrón, algunos desaparecían casi al instante, otros lo animaban a seguir. De nuevo en esa situación.  
Podría recurrir a su transformación en hollow, ya poseía un agujero en el pecho cortesía de su oponente. Aunque se perdería en la oscuridad de su alma. Si no lo hacia sería peor...

—¡Tengo que protegerlos!— vociferó, no era momento de temer. Aun existían muchas personas a las cuales deseaba cuidar.

Su máscara aparecía con rapidez, lentamente su visión se tornaba oscura, la lucidez de su mente se perdía en murmullos incomprensibles, dejaba de sentir cada músculo y parte de su cuerpo.

Rugió furioso antes de iniciar una segunda ofensiva, su enemigo estaba a la par de sus poderes.  
Toda la vida a su alrededor se extinguía rápidamente ante el cero del shinigami. Los oficiales no creían la imagen ante sus ojos, el miedo los paralizó al darse cuenta que estaban en fuego cruzado.

 _Aquel ya no era su aliado._

La batalla siguió unos minutos mas, Ichigo mostró sus habilidades y estrategia con el paso de los segundos. Poco después, estaba a escasos centímetros de arrebatarle la vida con su katana.

—¡Nos iremos los dos al infierno!— fueron las ultimas palabras de su enemigo antes de elevar su energía lo suficiente para hacerlo explotar.

Cayó de rodillas momentáneamente. La oscuridad trataba de terminar de consumirlo, sabía que estaba a salvo. No recordaba mas, todos a su alrededor eran desconocidos para él.

—¡Ichigo!— esa voz sonaba conocida.

Ahora a unos metros corría una joven preocupada, le intrigó notar como su zampakuto estaba guardada. En las cercanías aparecieron otros: _Cautelosos, desconfiados, amenazantes._

Se obligó a levantarse, ella no parecía creer lo que tenia ante sus ojos, él la apuntó con su espada. Sintió la energía de sus oponentes elevarse, los orbes violetas se posaron sobre el vacío de los suyos. Comenzó a idear una segunda estrategia.

La joven con la mano izquierda hizo a un lado su katana para acercarse mas, era ridícula la distancia que les separaba a ambos, él simplemente podría cargarla .  
—Lo siento— susurro la shinigami.

No comprendía sus palabras ¿A que se refería? —Por mi culpa tienes un agujero en tu pecho— agregó para tocar el lugar.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Algo en su interior le indicaba un error en su percepción del mundo, vio el rápido movimiento que hizo. Con su mano libre atrapó la bella espada blanca que trató de cortar su cuerno.

Gruñó antes de cargar rápidamente un cero, terminaría esto de una vez por todas. Los shinigamis se movilizaron ante la posible tragedia.  
—¡Esperen!— pidió Rukia —Ichigo regresa. No quiero perderte, ¿Quien sera mi pareja? ¿Con quien podre ser yo misma?

 _Las palabras sonaban sinceras incluso para una bestia como él._  
 _¿Porque sentía un gran vacío ante la mirada de ella?_

En sus ojos violeta se reflejaba una profunda tristeza al verlo; desvaneció el cero y soltó ambas zampakuto. Quería desvanecer ese sentimiento de ella  
Se agachó a su altura y paso uno de sus dedos para limpiar una lágrima rebelde. Incluso el tacto parecía sorprenderla.

—Rukia— susurró al recordar su nombre.

Ella lo abrazó sin importarle el peligro que representaba. —Idiota, te dije que nunca fueras solo a esta misión— fueron sus palabras.

Por su parte él sentía una gran alegría que reemplazaba al dolor e ira con rapidez.  
¿Acaso esto era lo que perdió?

—Ya es hora de regresar, todos están preocupados— agregó la joven sin romper el abrazo.  
Los recuerdos se aglomeraron en su mente, desde su familia, amigos, conocidos hasta el momento de llegar a ella. La única a quien deseaba a su lado, aquella que término su lluvia interna

Se soltó del abrazo y se arrodillo.  
—Cortalo y alejate Su amada asintió con un poco de sorpresa, escuchó el filo cortar su cuerno, seguido de eso un agudo dolor y después nada.

Tosió al caer, sentía adormilado su cuerpo, hacia tiempo que no utilizaba tanta energía en un corto periodo. Se levantó con pereza, solo para encontrar esa mirada violeta.

Sonrió con dulzura —Rukia— dijo feliz antes de ser abrazado, en esta ocasión pudo corresponder.  
Inspiró su aroma para calmarse un poco mas.

 _No importaría si tenia que recurrir a lo mas ruin de su alma para proteger a quienes amaba._  
 _Si ella estaba para rescatarlo podría enfrentarse sin miedo._

 **Alzad en un comentario su voz, ¿Estáis listo para un posible cannon?**


End file.
